Legend of Zelda: Light of Darkness
by Big Guv
Summary: Ganondorf is back on the scene as he prepares once again to temp and rule Hydrule. As he's standing in his domain thinking of what type of plan he should use, a dark light appears behind him and sucks him in. Forcefully being sucked into the dark light, G


**The Legend Of Zelda: The Light Of Darkness**

**The Prologue: Handicap Match**

"**H**uff, Huff, Huff." Link gasped for air on his knees as rain poured down on him with lightning and thunder filling the sky. Looking down to his right, Link barley saw his sword as it was sinking into the middle of a thick mud puddle. Raising his head and looking forward, Link saw the creature that stood in front of him. '_Where did this lizardman come from? And why do he seem harder than the rest of the lizardmen that I faced? Are they getting stronger?' _ Link thought to himself.

**J**umping from the lizardman's growling as it pounded on his own chess with his right hand and sword at hand, Link then took his attention off the lizard and looked around his surroundings. A once peaceful village that was now being attacked, a place he calls home. Looking back down at his sword, Link reached for it and heard something from behind him drop to the ground. As he turned around while he quickly grabbed his sword, he saw a wolf that was his exact height. Knowing that this wolf wasn't normal, he knew Gannon had something to do with it.

"**H**uh!?" Quickly turning around as he saw the lizardman now at his position, Link rolled out of the way as the lizardman slashed his sword at him. Turning back towards the wolf, the wolf was on pursuit and charged with it's head down. Taking his shield off of his back, Link placed it in front of him just in time as the wolf hit it with it's head and sent Link flying back from the impact. Not able to sit up or think for a split second, as lightning filled the sky, and Link looked up, the lizardman was coming down from the sky with his sword in hand. Lifting his shield to block the lizardman's attack, caused the lizardman to drop back. Link rolled to his stomach and jumped up with his sword in his right hand, and his shield in his left. '_They're too much! I can't beat them! Should I run? No, I can't leave here now._' Link thought to himself as he continued. '_What am I going to do? I have to keep them away from the people here in the village._'

**T**urning his head toward the wolf and saw it howling with it's nose pointed to the sky, directly at the moon. The would then lowered it's head and looked at Link as it's eyes sparkled. Taking a step back, Link bumped into a the lizardman, not noticing it sneak up behind him. Before Link could move away, the lizard wrapped it's heavy green arm around Link's neck. Dropping his shield and sword, Link grabbed the lizardman's thick arm with both hands and try to ply it away from his neck as he gasped for air.

**H**earing the giant wolf sprinting his way while he kept his attention on the lizardmen's arm, Link knew that he might have a chance if he could bite the arm. Lowering his shoulders for he can rising the lizard's arm close to his mouth. Link opened his mouth wide, then lowered his head as he closed his mouth, bitting and clinching his teeth through the lizard's hard rigged skin. With the lizardman letting go of the hole as it screamed, Link quickly turned towards the creature, placed his arms on it's shoulders, and jumped up in the air as he pushed off the lizardman, letting the wolf charge into it, killing it.

_'**G**ood, that's one down. Now for this wo..!!!'_ Before he knew it, the wild beast have him a strong charge to the stomach, causing him to fly back from the impact. Landing and rolling on the ground, as he came to a stop, Link quickly tried to jump back to his feet but fell to his knees as he placed his arms around his stomach from the pain. "That...really hurt." Looking at the giant wolf as it stared back from afar, the wolf stuck it's nose in the air and howled as lighting struck and thunder shook the ground. Before Link knew it, the wolf was charging directly at him. Hearing the rain drops hitting metal, Link looked behind him and saw his shield laying there, ready for use.

**C**hanneling out the pain, Link quickly reached behind him and grabbed the shield with his left hand. Knowing by the time he turned around that the wolf was going to be there, Link turned with the shield swinging like he was throwing a punch with all his might. Surprised that his moved worked, Link listened as he herd the shield hitting the wolf on the side of the head. Finally seeing the wild beast in front of him, he watched as the giant wolf fell to the ground motionless. "It's...finally...over." He said as he fell unconscious from fatigue and pain right next to the wolf he'd slain with the rain pouring down hard upon him with no remorse.


End file.
